AI Takumi
by Republic Of Gamers
Summary: 26th Century: Major Misaki Ayuzawa has more repute than most generals when it comes to getting the job done. With that singular reason, Misaki finds herself conscripted to the recognized Project Seika; in which she'll be paired with an A.I. unit to enhance military effectiveness on the field. Too bad for the uptight major, her newly implanted A.I. gives her quite the headache.
1. Prologue

A/N:

Not sure what it is about A.I. units, but I think I've got an obsession. Bog-damn it. Also, _Otome Youkai Zakuro_ is so damn perfect it hurts; watch it guys, watch it immediately. This is simply an introduction of much more to come. Thought I'd give a sneak peek at what I'm working on. Hope you stick around for it.

* * *

A.I. TAKUMI

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

"I don't understand. I've studied the nature of robotics, and I remember the very basic knowledge at the very _least_. In fact they've been known for a number of years. What you're describing is an entirely different definition of artificial intelligence; technology that doesn't even follow 'The Three Laws'. The first law states 'a robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm'. The second, 'a robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.' And, the most critical might I add, 'a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.' All of it means nothing when it comes to _Project Seika_? None. Of. It."

"You've got it, Major Ayuzawa."

Doctor Satsuki Hyoudou had the unfortunate display of watching the major in question pace with a rather broad stride about the room, especially for a female. It seemed slightly bizarre to Misaki, that the lesson before her was that she'd actually had incorrect material on something. Perhaps, she thought, that was the very reason _Project Seika_ was equally famous as it was covert – no one knew anything unless they were a participant in the project it would seem. A myriad of facial expressions expectedly crossed her face as she recognized the slight botch in her confident attitude, which also hadn't passed the doctor's vision. Anything, really, to lessen the blow to her character was helping the situation.

"I don't blame you, Major, in fact that's still accurate information," the woman said with a wide reassuring smile to Misaki, "but those laws just doesn't comprehend the A.I. Units of this particular breed."

Misaki Ayuzawa was not particularly one to feel dumbfounded at any given moment; she had two distinguished black lines on her double breasted white BDU jacket that highlighted a single star, that itself fully well backed that she wasn't one to look any less than talented ever. It was a sign of accomplishment; it was a sign she wasn't to be played with. And yet, to her bewilderment, the older doctor in front of her giggled her way through describing _Project Seika_ with large excited eyes. Misaki couldn't help but cringe slightly at the doctor's display of young attitude.

Doctor Hyoudou continued, "There are two known types of A.I. in the universe, Misaki. The type that noncombatants use, the Simple A.I. In other words, it's the household friend."

The major's eyebrow lifted as the doctor used her first name.

"Then there is the Gifted A.I. which you're most aware of, likely. Management of planetary shipping, medical provision, staffing status given by hire rank, gun control, satellite rheostat. _They are based on programming._ What we're introducing to the military is not based on mere programming." Leaning back on the seat, Doctor Hyoudou crossed her hands and rested her head on them, looking up at Misaki through long dusky eyelashes. "You'll be paired with the perfect partner, Major. A near sentient A.I. that has been created by copying a human brain, developed from living brain tissue. Your own personal advantage, which has been engineered to provide strategic and defensive assistance to you and further the United Military Command, that's the basis of _Project Seika_."

She was drowning, she literally felt like she was drowning. Misaki took a deep inhale, much like anyone would underwater, and turned to Satsuki with wide eyes. Was the woman serious? Why on any planet would she find this information inspiring, why did the doctor in front of her seem so damn delighted?

Didn't this mean that the UMC was working towards a goal without her in the picture? Without _people_ in the picture? Misaki let out the air she'd inhaled so suddenly, causing her cheeks to deflate slightly in the process. Over analysis might have been a quality she possessed, however this was an entirely different type of slippery slope. They were making A.I. units, and they were making them near human. Was that even sensible on an ethical standpoint? Wasn't the point of a robot to serve, and not have emotion? Even better, was _Project Seika_ pointing toward a future with A.I. military perfection? The thought made her feel substandard for the tiniest of moments.

Seating herself in the chair she had avoided since entering the office, Misaki narrowed her eyes at the woman with an almost wild alertness. Her eyebrows pulled together, and even her lips slightly pouted together as she tried to form a response. The major didn't feel like much of a major as she looked the other in the eye. Here, at _Project Seika_'s base, she was surrounded by the power of science.

"Why partner?" Misaki internally groaned at herself. She just couldn't let it go, could she? The idea of being surpassed by a machine was just too humiliating. She was Major Misaki Ayuzawa, and she damn well knew how badly she was needed by the UMC to strong-arm the lazy idiots in her squad. And, if it so happened that her managing turned into a form of dictatorship, so be it!

The doctor seemed puzzled a moment, "I'm sorry?"

The major straightened in her chair, "If these A.I. units you have made are what you say they are, what's the point of using a soldier? What's the point of pairing an A.I with a human?"

"Highly logical and strategic beings, A.I. outmatch humans on all levels of calculation, deduction, intelligence. But, you know Major Misaki, there is absolutely one thing we haven't been able to duplicate from a human into an A.I. – and it's the most important part of living: emotion. An A.I. can acclimate and adopt a reaction any human makes, but they don't _understand_ feelings. A Hawk Moth Caterpillar can pretend to be a snake all day long, and it'll work, but it's not a snake."

From beyond the doors behind her, into the hallways of _Project Seika_, the sound system turned on and a female voice called for both Misaki and Doctor Satsuki Hyoudou. Immediately, Misaki stood from her chair, but continued to eye the petite doctor who hadn't much moved.

"I'm not God," Doctor Satsuki said to the floor, her voice dropping in enthusiasm, "If I can't lead this project to a form of cooperation between soldiers and A.I. units, it'll be because I'm human. But, with intelligence comes acknowledgment, and with acknowledgment comes contemplation, and from contemplation we find imagination."

Watching, Misaki noted the doctor's movements to leave the office. In turn, the major took her cap from the rack behind the double doors and turned to wait patiently on her host. She wanted to leave the room, though. She wanted time, mostly. Time to think further on the decision of joining _Project Seika,_ and whether or not walking away from her position was in her interest. She definitely wasn't going to get it.

Well, of course the situation was in her interest. This opportunity…she shouldn't say no, she knew this.

Painfully, Misaki met eyes with the doctor.

"My A.I. units have imagination, Misaki Ayuzawa, Major to _Squad M. Latte._ You're here because you're good, but I can make you _better_." Almost in a morph, the short haired doctor smiled again, her tone lightening, "_They_ can make you better."

Misaki resisted the sour smile that worked at her lips - _who in the hell could possibly make her better?_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Holla to Sandhya and lovelydreams9826 for reviewing that prologue; thanks guys!

I'm not entirely happy with this introduction, and it is _absolutely_ subject to change; it also hasn't been edited. But, for now, I'll click that publish button.

8/11/13: Yup, I caved; this chapter was bothering me severely. Now edited, I feel slightly better about it. Let it be noted that the original chapter and the edited one, this one, are _completely_ different. I have gotten a few questions, and they will be addressed in the next chapter if this one _hasn't_ done so well enough. Thanks again!

* * *

A.I. TAKUMI

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Major Misaki Ayuzawa stood at the entrance of the A.I. Department with a straight back. Hands folded at her back, she waited professionally for Doctor Satsuki Hyoudou and her A.I. unit.

Head held at a ninety degree angle her eyes shifted between the things in her field of vision. The double door entry, obviously, massive and an odd transparent gray, a virtual intelligence station, and a sitting post. Occasionally a person, or a group of them, would pass her to enter the department or leave it. Of the few glimpses she was able to have, she could tell that the A.I. Department was undeniably sterile; which was creepy to Misaki.

Surprisingly, a few of the individuals that passed her would nod their heads in her direction with a, "Major." As one of the few parties of the army present at _Project Seika_, she realized that her outfit work just as well as a flashing sign. Her presence was, speciously, known here.

That was one thing about _Project Seika_ that had her slightly uncomfortable – the amount of scientists. Back on base with _Squad M. Latte_ there would be no such thing as the color 'white'. It was hardly a color the army used – unless they were in Russia – and damn it all her privates couldn't keep anything clean for the life of them.

Thought her mind was wandering, Misaki watched as one of the many scientists walked up to the virtual intelligence station.

A computer-generated hologram of a miniature man, no bigger than her forearm, appeared from the flat panel's surface with a stance much like the one Misaki currently had, "Good morning, Doctor Quinzel. What can I do for you?" it said.

The scientist looked at a file in her arms, flipping through a few pages. "Do you have the numbers on A.I. Erika?"

"The database does have all of A.I. Erika's statistics, including the testing done less than five minutes ago. However, Doctor, you have clearance for one set. Would you like the numbers available to you?"

Visibly the white-coated doctor cocked out a hip in annoyance, wanting to move on, "Yes, I would."

Thusly, the virtual intelligence rattled off a few numbers and disappeared back into the plate-like panel. Pulling a skinny tablet from the file, the doctor slipped it into the virtual intelligence's pillar and walked away.

Misaki debated with herself if addressing the virtual intelligence was allowed in her position, as a guest of the facility. It was likely that she had clearance to utterly _nothing._ It was a public station, from observation she had no reservation about that.

Against some of her will, the major walked to the newly vacated virtual intelligence station, breaking the stance she had been in for some ten minutes. Had she been waiting for that long? Punctuality was a trait for most members of the army it would seem – that came with training. Doctor Hyoudou and the A.I. had no excuse to be late.

Copying the scientist's movements, she stepped up to the station in the exact same location with the intention to kill time.

"Good morning, Major Ayuzawa. This is your first visit to this facility, welcome. What can I do for you?"

It knew who she was, apparently.

Identical with the woman before her, the generated man appeared with a proficient stance before her. His body was a type of transparent blue with highlighted red features that reminded her of red wire. He looked computerized overall, and it made sense, considering the virtual intelligence station was like a computer system. At least, that's was her awareness. His electronic hair was perfectly slicked back with an ostentatious flick at the ends. Looking at the eyes, which had no color, but that red highlight once again, they didn't address her at all.

Misaki chewed lightly on the inside of her cheek, a habit she did her absolute best to keep to herself for the sake of her image, and pondered which question she could ask first.

"What type of clearance do I have?" she inevitably questioned.

The man shifted like any normal person would and responded with its unusually electronic voice, "You have a 'Code Orange' clearance level, Major. That would be one above 'Public' clearance."

Nodding, Misaki now understood why the doctor before her was so impatient to get her information and go.

"How do you know who I am?"

The bot moved once more, and looked to rest its non-existent weight on its right leg, "I know everyone who enters this building."

_How specific,_ Misaki thought.

"Okay, how does one know I have entered this building?"

"Security."

Now, that made sense. Misaki was starting to understand the extent of 'intelligence' in the virtual intelligence before her. "Are you connected to the security team here?"

"I am connected to all the departments here, including security," it flickered.

The major nodded again in understanding, "What are you?"

In what appeared to be a cycle of stances, the virtual intelligence went back to holding its hands at its back. Though she speculated when her questions would start to be rejected by the bot, Misaki continued.

"I am virtual intelligence Neto, though it has been shortened to V.I. Neto. I am a sophisticated program that is intended to help its user, in any way possible, to the information stored in my computer. I process the data at _Project Seika_."

Maybe it was because of the change in stance that the bot just had, but unintentionally Misaki straightened her own back and brought her hand together. "So," she said with eyebrows furrowed in thought, "you're the voice to a computer system? You _are_ the computer system?"

"I am virtual intelligence Neto, though it has been shortened to V.I. Neto. I am a sophisticated program that is intended to help its user, in any way…" the bot repeated itself much to Misaki's pleasure.

The intelligence so boldly presented in the V.I. was not due to boundless information, but incredibly witty programming. Whoever had created the bot before deserved a raise, because V.I. Neto was set on quite the behavior parameters; look like an asshole, talk like an asshole. How consistent of rich people, in sophisticated labs, and vast departments like _Project Seika_.

Misaki looked away from the bot to the doors of the A.I. Department, hoping to see the doctor. "What is_ Project Seika_?" she asked when she saw no one.

"_Project Seika_ is an exploration program which means to place experimental A.I. units with skilled agents. It was created jointly by the UMC, United Military Command, and most of the current staff of _Project Seika_; namely, Doctor Satsuki Hyoudou. Its intention is to make the perfect soldier with the combination of intelligence and field proficiency."

"What is an A.I.?" the major asked, mentally she crossed her fingers in hopes that the bot wouldn't tell her she didn't have the clearance.

Astonishingly it responded, "An artificial intelligence, also known as A.I., is the construct of a near sentient being with emphasis on intelligence. Here at _Project Seika_ most A.I. units hold the ability to feel, perceive, and experience subjectivity, as a human would."

"What is the difference between you and an A.I.?"

"A virtual intelligence, V.I., is a program. With the equivalency to a computer, a V.I. does not have the construction to 'feel' like an artificial intelligence, A.I. The difference is vast."

Upon reflex, Misaki said, "How many A.I. units are here at _Project Seika_?"

"I'm sorry," the bot said in a completely contradictory voice, "you do not have the correct clearance to that answer." Though it wasn't possible, Misaki wondered if she had insulted the damn thing.

Scrunching her nose, instead of voicing the 'damn' she wanted to say, Misaki knew this was bound to happen. No doubt the questions she wanted to further ask about the A.I. units were beyond her title. Instead of fighting that particular battle with the V.I. she switched her topic entirely.

"What is the UMC?" she asked, wondering if the bot actually had information on anything outside of the development of _Project Seika_.

It did, for the bot replied, "The UMC, also known as the United Military Command, is Earth's known countries' confederate operation. The planets only known groups of soldiers that fight for universal causes, such as terrorism, are under its command. The UMC is famous for their 'end justify the means' theme, which is adopted by all of its officials."

The computerized program of a man had made her employer sound relatively cold in its robotic tone of voice. It was relatively unsettling.

Stretching what she thought the V.I.'s knowledge spanned to, she asked, "What do you know of_ Squad M. Latte_?" It seemed hardly plausible that the V.I. would know of her squad considering it was made for _Project Seika_, not the army.

The bot flickered before her, and shifted its stance for what seemed like the twentieth time. "One moment," it said.

The major couldn't help but look at the bot with confusion.

"_Squad M. Latte,_" it started straightaway, "is a branch of soldiers under the UMC. Lead by you, Major Misaki Ayuzawa, the squad holds some of the best statistics in terrorist operations and hostage crisis. Though members of the squad change with rank, the current members are, with no particular order: Private Hinata Shintani, Private Shouichirou Yukimura, Private Sakura Hanazono, Engineer Shizuko Kaga, Medic Soutarou Kanou, Private Ikuto Sarashina, Navigation Leader Naoya Shirakawa, and Private Ryuunosuke Kurosaki."

"Where did you get that information?" Misaki said, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Security."

What shock she had changed to something akin to embarrassment. 'Security', how painfully obvious; something the major should have considered early on in the conversation.

"What information do you have on me?"

"Would you like the full biography or a shortened version, Major?"

She hummed softly to herself, "Good question, how long is the full biography?"

"As of current there are over ten pages on your military biography, each approximately holding six-hundred and eighty-seven characters."

"The shortened version."

"You, Major Misaki Ayuzawa, are currently holder of the 23rd rank in the UMC. Having started your career in the military at age seventeen, on a special scholarship to a training facility. The particular facility in question is currently 1st in military preparation and aptitude; you, Major, left your class as valedictorian. Upon leave, you were assigned to the UMC's newest squad as a newly instated major. _Squad M. Latte_ now holds you as squad leader – as acknowledged by most UMC generals. As all UMC soldiers are instructed, you, Major, participated in the 'Field Tester' in which a simulation is given and must be cleared. Under twenty minutes, with a terrorist simulation, you cleared the field with one 'casualty down'. This granted you the 23rd rank at the UMC. It is summarized that you, Major, are a tyrant on the field, which grants you the wins you have."

Misaki's eyes shifted to the doors of the A.I. Department; no one had left or entered in quite some time. Alone in the lobby, she turned once to the left and looked around for people, then turned right and did the same. Yup, she was alone. Directing her attention to the V.I. Neto, the major tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why was I chosen for the project?"

The V.I. Neto's tone altered not once during the conversation, "Due to your rank, status at the UMC, and superior recommendation, you were chosen to join. Your file was one of sixty-nine."

Misaki combed back a stray piece of her black hair that had fallen out of place, "How many soldiers are being partnered with A.I. units at _Project Seika_?"

"I'm sorry, you do not have the correct clearance to that answer."

She shifted her weight, and rolled her neck, "What A.I. has been assigned to me?" Again, she could just hear the V.I. telling her that she didn't have the clearance. It wasn't exactly a question she expected to have answered, more so she wanted to kill time.

The major hadn't been off the field no longer than three days. However, three days of testing her physical and mental statistics wasn't the type of paid vacation she envisioned for herself. She didn't really imagine vacation at all, in truth. No, instead Major Misaki Ayuzawa preferred using what fictional time she had to order provisions for the team, cleaning their machinery, and finish mission paperwork. It sounded much easier to her, not to mention nicer.

"A.I. Takumi."

"I'm sorry," she said, attention elsewhere.

"You have been assigned to A.I. Takumi," the V.I. Neto reiterated.

Wow, she had clearance to that answer? With excitement she grabbed both sides of the silver saucer the computerized man stood on, and leaned in. "What information do I have clearance to on A.I. Takumi?"

The V.I. cycled position, "You have clearance to just one form on A.I. Takumi, which is likely due to user error. Fortunately for you, Major Ayuzawa, the error grants you material. Would you like to see the file?"

An excited but controlled, "Yes," came from the major.

Disappearing from view, the generated man visually disintegrated into nothingness. Eyeing the pocket of space she'd seen a tablet discarded into, one popped up from the other side. Immediately the major grabbed it and read the surface.

* * *

_A.I. Takumi – Spec. Notes Follow:_

_Created 2536/23, A.I. Takumi has accepted name easily in comparison to other A.I. counterparts. He shows demonstrative nonchalance though that particular representation has never been introduced by associates in A.I. Conception Department; it is assumed that the A.I. has researched and decided to intermingle to humanity with casualness._

_Though A.I. Takumi is non-expressive to most things, he is respectful and communicative with staff. Under observation A.I. shows to prefer a calm demeanor, which has yet to be identified as disinterest. Most A.I. units are disinclined to talk casually [see A.I. Tora] however A.I. Takumi seems capable dependent on conversational partner. All A.I. units scored 500 on the intelligence scale, loyalty scale, and command scale; this represents a working A.I. that will act in advantage to selected military partners._

_Specifically to A.I. Takumi, we do not detect any type of resentment to the human race or paradoxical thoughts on not being human. Though all A.I. units are aware they were made from biological pieces of the human brain, and copied neural pathways of thought processes, some do not understand or appreciate that they're non-biological [see Paradox Theory]. If it must be stated, one would assume A.I. prefers human interaction than A.I. interaction._

_A.I. Takumi might be the most respected of the A.I. units between the staff and other A.I. units. He is given space, and is rarely bothered with menial tasks – it is apparent that A.I. is "bored". Prefers to simply be called, "Takumi"._

_Suggested Stage: Find military partner._

* * *

Misaki re-read the evaluation not once, not twice, but three times.

"Nonchalance," what a hard type of characteristic to work with as an individual. How was that type of an A.I. suitable for _her_ type of field work? A nightmare of an idea shifted through her mind; high threat situation, hostages, her current building collapsing, b-line escape for two privates when five were present, and her 'nonchalant' A.I. informing her in repetition, 'This building is going to collapse in forty-five seconds.'

It seemed unreasonable, as a whole, that an A.I. unit would be more of a set-back than an asset. Which made her adverse thoughts irrational.

Change; such a diverse word. It was more than a fact that Misaki sought to have very little of it of it since she became a responsible adult. Rightly to her character, Misaki had become an adult at a young age with her mother's poor job, her father's absence, and her sister's young age. Remarkably, the military would pay quite the amount of money to students of her caliber if they so choose to participate in training for the army.

And, she did take the offer. Military training, that is, and in effect, her mother and sister went from food stamps to middle class citizens. It was undeniably worth it.

She had decided to pursue the army, however. Just like she had decided to join the UMC. Her future, up until this current point, had been categorical in choice by Misaki for Misaki. That is, until _Project Seika_ happened.

Suddenly change stood a factor, and she had little control over it.

She was directed to _Project Seika_, she had been shortly re-educated of her duty to _Squad M. Latte_, to the UMC, to the entire world, and mostly herself. She was to be partnered with an A.I. unit, and she'd do her best to show exceptional results, thus supporting the animation of A.I. units. A new future, that's what they needed her to prove with her A.I.

The major plopped herself in the small seating area to her left, back to the A.I. Department door. A small headache started itching at the back of her eyes. Rubbing at them as lightly as possible, she let fatigue win for a moment.

She just kept _going_. There was no time to breathe, and she understood why. There were people in the world that needed to be taught lessons. Still one of many, she was there to give punishment. She was good at that. She was good at telling people what to do. That headache pierced behind her eyes, reminding her of her faults.

She was human, that's why she couldn't stop. Maybe if she had been an A.I. her exhaustion would be different.

The severity of being paired with an A.I. was becoming more and more present with her impatience. She was a major; she didn't have time to participate in the whims of scientific geniuses. She felt so damn intolerant to everything about _Project Seika _and it bothered her. _They_ bothered her.

Misaki fingered the tablet on her lap.

A.I. Takumi; it was an interesting title. Takumi had a few meanings, some of which she wouldn't know off hand. True to the observations she had read, one of its meanings was 'skilled'. The opinion had been so short she felt like she couldn't get a good enough read on her soon-to-be partner. But, skilled, skilled seemed about right. The second meaning that she could remember was 'adroit', which was almost a bizarre pun in the situation. Perhaps that was the unusual reason in naming him.

Her A.I. was a _he_, as so graciously pointed out in the observational notes in her hand. He would look like one of the many people walking about their day here, wouldn't he?

He'd look normal, or relatively so, out of the many people, hidden in a sea of faces. She would possibly be amused for a moment by his shell of a body, then move on to the importance of it-_his_ existence.

It seemed a bit cruel to her that the A.I. Takumi, and his equals, was made for 'her' purpose; more so, for the UMC. Full intention to use them as tools of perfection, to reinforce the demanding end the UMC wanted. The end of war, terrorism, space exploration, underwater travel, the list seemed to get more and more dramatic. She was in the army, and her title required her attention on the hostile field. Terrorism; that seemed rather common for a world so much brighter than it used to be.

What used to be a damn toaster was now a high grade laser, and yet some degenerates still played their games of war.

Idiots.

Startling the major marginally, which was a feat in itself, the doors of the A.I. Department opened. Pressurized air filled the empty space with its noise. She stood and turned, expecting to see the small Doctor Hyoudou.

He was undeniably one of the most attractive men she had ever seen, the man that had interrupted her mental tête-à-tête. Even with his blonde hair teasing at his face, from her distance, she could see his bright green eyes observing her from the double doors. She had him pegged around six feet tall, which wasn't entirely unusual; what was uncommon for the army was her painful five-foot six-inch stature. What was noticeable about the man, however, was his fortunate body type, which was equal part slim as it was athletic.

Filling in some type of BDU she'd never seen before, he looked like a damn model.

It was irritating.

"Major Misaki Ayuzawa," he said in a warm voice that made her ignorant of her headache.

No matter how masculine that tone of his was, there was something bothering Misaki. It was that he said her name like he already knew her.

He said it like he was putting the very last puzzle piece into its place on the board; relief.


End file.
